Untitled 33
by OliveKi
Summary: "Excuse me." He excused himself from the meeting room to go take care of his little 'problem'. Byakuya's eyes never left Renji until he was completely out of the meeting room. He closed the door and leaned against it, his breath becoming irregular. All


**(First fanfic! Lmao yay! Im afraid to post it on , so I wanted to post it here first. XD Plz, plz, plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review for your friend Amarii (Meee) becuz u love her! XD Haha This is the first fanfic i written with two boys, sooooo be nice plz OKAY Here We Go! Oh and its rated M, yaoi, fanfic soooo if ya dont lyke, dont read kay?)**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, (wish I did) cuz if I did, they would have fucked a long time ago! The storii's mine tho!

Author: IvyChie  
Word Count:1,041 Words (WOO!)  
Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai FanFic  
Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors, for this is only a draft -.-

(I think that's it!)

Rated M! EM!

Head Captain of the first division, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni sat down at the meeting table. All the 13 court guard squads had been called into a meeting regarding recent occurrences in the seretei. Usually, it'd only be the captains but today seemed important, so the vice captains were present also. That meant Squad 6 Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and his lieutenant Renji Abarai were also present.

This hadn't been Renji's first meeting, so he knew how to pay attention, but when he looked over at his captain, he was tantalizingly licking his lips, undressing him with his eyes. Even with Renji trying his hardest, he could still feel the Kuchiki glare. If he hadn't known better, he'd say his captain was angry with him, but he knew better. He just didn't know why, why now? Before, there had been a few accidental hand touches or Byakuya whispering 'Finish your paper work Renji' in his ear. But there was no way that he felt the same way Renji did. Even Rukia knew how he felt towards her brother. On the contrary, his head captained tempting him still from across the room. Am I the only one who sees this? Renji thought to himself as he felt his hakama tighten.

"Excuse me." He excused himself from the meeting room to go take care of his little 'problem'. Byakuya's eyes never left Renji until he was completely out of the meeting room. He closed the door and leaned against it, his breath becoming irregular. _All I have to do is make it to the office and I'm home free_, he told himself heading down the corridor and to his and Byakuya's office. Once he was inside, he shut the door, slid down the wall, and his hand was immediately in his pants stroking his now fully erect member.

"Ugh…" he breathed out and bit his lip to try and suppress his moans, remembering he was still in the office. Then he mentally cursed Byakuya. How could he do this to him? It was hard enough working in the office with him every day, but then he had to go and do these things. As soon as he saw Byakuya, he was going to-

"You really should be quieter lieutenant." Shit! His eyes flew open as he saw his captain standing there with a smirk on his face. When did he even come in? Renji stood up, took his hand out his pants, and a bright blush dusted his cheeks. He hadn't even released yet. Of all people, why did it have to be his captain who caught him red handed? It was a good thing he hadn't started moaning his name.

"T-T-Taicho, I didn't know y-your meeting w-would end so soon." Renji refused to look up, and just stared at the ground. His blush darkening and he was becoming even more embarrassed than before.

"Fuck the meeting." Was Byakuya's reply before he attacked Renji's lips with his own. He kissed him hard and fiery, his left hand snaking its way into his hakama. Renji was stunned, but soon stopped thinking and kissed the black haired man back.

"Taicho…" Renji moaned when Byakuya moved from his lips to his neck, nipping on the flesh and leaving little bruises. Renji still couldn't believe what was happening. He'd dreamt about it many times before, but nothing compared to reality.

"Byakuya, in this type of situation, I am Byakuya." He nodded and Byakuya began undressing him. "I wonder how far you're tattoos go Renji." His captain smirked and pulled his red hair out of it high ponytail, and let Renji's hair fall to his shoulders, framing his manly face perfectly. Byakuya had already pulled off his top half of clothing when Renji stopped him.

"In the office?" Renji asked weakly.

Byakuya stopped his ministrations, picked Renji up bridal style, and flash stepped to his bedroom, throwing Renji onto his bed. He looked at him with predatory eyes, as Renji lay there helpless, clad in only his hakama, hair sprawled all over the bed, face unable to turn any redder. Byakuya threw off his captain's cloak and crawled onto the bed.

"You look so…" he removed Renji's hakama and his own, "delectable." He licked ever, so, slowly on the slit of Renji's member. Renji threw his head back against the headboard in pleasure. He clawed the sheets and felt so pathetic, but so good.

"Taich-Byakuy-auhhh!' He yelled when Byakuya took his whole length in his mouth and softly scraped his teeth along the sensitive skin, effecting Renji immensely. He was moaning so loud, everyone in the seretei could probably hear him. He didn't even realize Byakuya use lube and insert a finger, then add a second.

"Are you ready?" Byakuya asked Renji removing his mouth from his member and delaying his release. Renji nodded shutting his eyes, and Byakuya entered slowly.

"God, you're tight." He exclaimed with a grunt. Renji opened his eyes, and Byakuya could tell he'd adjusted, but he would not move till Renji begged.  
"What do you want Renji?" Renji muttered something and Byakuya leaned down as if he couldn't hear him. That's when Renji grabbed his head and whispered in his ear.

"Fuck me so hard, I won't be able to walk for weeks." Byakuya blushed deep and began to move, defeated. Who knew that was all it took to make his captain blush? He started off slow, thrusting in then out, but upon hearing Renji's cries of 'faster, harder', he quickened his pace.

"Renji..." He spoke softly, watching Renji arch his back in an attempt to make Byakuya go deeper. Their moans and grunts mixing together in high ecstasy, Renji shut his eyes, lips opening a little and a moan escaped. They were both so high in pleasure, they were sure to climax any second. With a few more thrusts, Byakuya came and not long after so did Renji. Byakuya collapsed onto the bed beside Renji and Renji was expecting to be asked to leave, but instead his captain pulled the blanket over both their sweaty, sticky bodies and pulled him close.

"Taicho, how did you find out exactly?"

"Rukia…" Those were the last words exchanged before both males drifted off into a deep slumber.

-

(Soooooooo how wuz it? Yes Yes, ik it was short, but it was supposed to be a quickie lmao…..Any tips? Cuz u no I can always edit XD I just used my imagination R and R Plz!)


End file.
